


Llamando la atención

by FriiartyW



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriiartyW/pseuds/FriiartyW
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Peter se da cuenta que está enamorado de Wade, pero simplemente no lo quiere aceptar?¿Que pasaría cuando Wade le mencione que está saliendo con alguien?Spidey podría sacar un lado que no creía tener...





	Llamando la atención

— Joder,Wade..  ¿Dónde estás?

Las 10 de la noche marcaban en su reloj, el aire nocturnal se colaba entre su máscara. Karen, como le había bautizado s la “señorita” del traje lo acompañaba mientras esperaba sentado en el borde del edificio donde patrullaba.

— ¿Crees que se presente, Karen?

— _Si me permites contestarte, Deadpool, o bien, el joven Wade no ha faltado ni un solo día a verlo._

— Sí, bueno… No es que me interese, en verdad… —Desvió la mirada tratando de buscar algo en que entretenerse, pero para su infortunio, o algo así, esa noche ni siquiera se presentaba un pequeño robo de cartera, o siquiera un accidente automovilístico como para entretenerse mientras esperaba.

Hacia un año exactamente había conocido a Wade, ya no se encontraba en la preparatoria, ya estaba en la Universidad y ser uno de los protegidos de Stark tenía unas muy buenas ventajas. Además de que Tony se creía un padre para él, teniendo en cuenta que después de la “reconciliación” que hubo entre el hombre de hierro y el Capitán América, ambos “peleaban” por ver quién era el mejor tutor… Sin embargo, su vida era relativamente normal hasta que se encontró con el Mercenario.

Si bien había sido un día como ese, después de patrullar y dejar en redes a algunos ladrones atrapados, se encontró con el de traje negro con rojo en uno de los callejones donde dejaba sus cosas. Fue una gran sorpresa para ambos, tomando en cuenta que Peter se estaba desnudando para cambiarse y Deadpool se encontraba enterrando su katana en el pecho de una persona.

Para Wade fue amor a primera vista, el cuerpo de la “araña” estaba perfectamente moldeado, digo, no era muy común que un hombre como él, que era conocido en el bajo mundo como un mujeriego de lo peor, se flechara por un adolescente de esa manera. Claro que ya había escuchado de Spider man, y muy en el fondo lo admiraba. La sonrisa se marcó debajo de su máscara cuando desensarto su espada del cuerpo inerte , dejándolo caer como costal de papas. Por otra parte, Peter, horrorizado se colocó de nuevo el traje, que a medias se había quitado. No fue difícil, solo se había descubierto el pecho y tardo medio segundo en subir el zipper de la espalda y que Karen hiciera el trabajo de amoldarlo a su cuerpo nuevamente y en el segundo que el mercenario quiso acercarse a él, el moreno lanzó sus telarañas atrapándolo entre la pared.

—Sr. Stark… hay… hay un tipo con traje rojo, acaba de asesinar a alguien con una Katana…

— ** _Dios, no creí que tuviéramos que lidiar con él tan rápido. Llamare a Fury._**

 —¿¡Estás hablando con Iron Man!? Niño, tú si tiras a grandes ligas. Me presento, soy pool, dead. Supongo que tú eres Spidey, soy muy fan de tu forma de no matar a la gente… ¿Cómo lo haces? —Genuinamente pregunto el otro mientras se encontraba con las manos atrapadas contra la pared por las redes que había lanzado Pete a él.

— ** _No trates con el chico, ve a casa. S.H.I.E.L.D se encargará_.**

Sin decir mas salió del callejón, sin poder evitar escuchar el “Te amo” de parte del otro que gritaba como despedida.

 

No está de mas menciona que antes de que siquiera los agentes fueran con Wade, este ya se había librado de las telarañas.

 

Y así fue como comenzó, noche tras noche el rubio acompañaba a las rondas a Peter, muy a pesar de el joven Parker, llegaron a entablar lo que se podría llamar una amistad, o eso añoraba el mercenario de parte de Peter.

 

—Hola Sweetums. — Susurró con voz ronca el rubio mientras sacaba de sus pensamientos a la araña. Spidey se sobresaltó al voltear y verlo con un brazo menos, muchas heridas en el cuerpo y sin máscara. Wade ya le había mostrado su rostro en varias ocasiones, aun que no parecía gustarle siempre hacerlo, se avergonzaba.

— ¡Por dios, Wade! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! — Se levantó de el borde del edificio donde estaba sentado y corrió hasta llegar a él.

— _Esas heridas podrían matarlo._

—No estás ayudando Karen. — Susurraba la mujer del traje mientras le mostraba todas las contusiones externas e internas que tenía el otro.

— Estoy bien Baby boy, no te preocupes… Espera… ¿Estás preocupado por mi?

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nos ama!

— **No es verdad, solo le debemos 10 dólares y no quiere que muramos sin pagárselos…**

— Eres un idiota, claro que no estoy preocupado. Quiero mis 10 dólares antes de que mueras.

— **Bingo!**

— ¿Puedes escuchar eso Baby boy? No son las fans de las spice girls llorando por que nunca habrá un reencuentro, es mi corazón rompiéndose…

— Wade…

— Ya, ya.. — Suspiró porque sabía que sus malos chistes nunca iban a hacerlo reir cuando estaba tratando de ser serio. — Solo fue un trabajo que no salió tan bien como esperaba.

— Pensé que habíamos hablado de esto, que lo dejarías.

— Pasos de bebé, Spidey. No puedes dejar los viejos hábitos. — Justo cuando se notó el seño fruncido y la cara de desaprobación del moreno cuando el rubio le dijo aquello, el segundo soltó una risa.  — Pero no fue por un trabajo de ese tipo. Tú papá-merica me pidió que me infiltrara una base de Hydra, — Alzo la mano como si saludara al Fürer, lo cual dejó descolocado a Peter, otro más de sus chistes. — Entonces — Bajó la mano colocándosela sobre su abdomen — me emboscaron. Tal vez me estaban esperando, tal vez alguien filtró lo que estaba haciendo pero tuve que deshacerme de todos los que me intentaron matar.

— Wade, tienes heridas que podrían ser incurables. ¡No tienes un brazo por dios!  
  
— Bay boy, tenemos un año de conocernos, sabes que soy inmortal, ¿No?.. Por cierto, ¡Feliz aniversario! — Sacó de su cinturón un pequeño pin  de Spider man en una bolsita de celofan transparente.

— No lo llames aniversario… Por favor, nunca. — Dijo con un poco desdén pero finalmente tomó la bolsa para mirar el pequeño regalo. Era tonto, desconsiderado, seguramente lo había comprado en una tienda de baratijas, o lo había encontrado en la calle, cualquiera que fuera la procedencia de ese pin, para Peter en ese instante no le importó un comino. Lo abrazó agradeciendo y Wade simplemente correspondió el gesto.

— ¿Eso significa que ya somos amantes?

— Eres un idiota. — Se levanto y lo golpeó, saliendo de allí con su telaraña

* * *

   
Unos días pasaron después de su “aniversario” Simplemente Peter andaba en todos lados con su Pin. Lo había colgado a su chamarra y no salía sin ella. Si necesitaba cambiarlo de articulo lo hacía sin siquiera pensarlo, simplemente necesitaba ir con ese pin a donde fuera.

— ¿Qué significa ese pequeño pin? —Susurró Tony mientras estaba en el laboratorio con el castaño, estaban haciendo mejoras ambos para su traje y el estar juntos y compartir cosas se había convertido en algo familiarmente cómodo. — Pensé que yo era el más egocéntrico de todos. — Susurraba puntualizando a la pintura de Iron Man que había comprado ridículamente cara.

— Fue un regalo. — Sonrió sin siquiera notarlo mientras atornillaba un poco de su lanzador de telarañas.

— ¿Regalo? ¿Una novia?

— No. Un amigo.

— ¿Hablas de Deadpool? ¿Es tu novio?

— ¡¿ Qué!? ¡N-No! — Casi se entierra el atornillador de la impresión que Tony le había causado, pero lo que provoco fue que dejara una gran ralladura en su artefacto

— Mira chico, Deadpool no es lo que te conviene. — Suspiró y dejó de lado las cosas para tomar su tablet y pedir a Viernes que dejara las pantallas holográficas y colocar varios videos, el historial, fotografías y demás cosas de Wade.  — Wade Wilson es un mercenario sin escrúpulos. Está lunático, no tiene respeto por la ley ni por nadie. Si te descuidas un poco, podría apuñalarte por la espalda compañero. — Le dio la tableta, sin embargo el menor no quiso levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo, se negaba ver algo que Wade ya le había contado. Peter lo sabía. Peter sabia la mierda de persona que era Wade, y aun así, estaba en un punto en su “relación” en la cual no le importaba lo que había hecho, si no las acciones que estaba haciendo ahora. Tony la dejó a su lado ya que observó que el otro no se movería ni un centímetro. — Subiré a preparar el almuerzo por que ya tengo hambre y Steve llegará en una hora, tal vez esté bien si preparo unos sándwiches… — susurró dándole unas palmadas en el hombro al castaño y subió al área donde se encontraba su cocina.

 

Wade Winston Wilson,  Inmortal, Canadience. No pudo evitar levantar la mirada y encontrarse con todo lo que había echo Wade. Incontables muertes, incontables vidas tomadas. Demasiada sangre derramada. Un nudo se formó en su estómago mientras pasaba pagina por página y en las pantallas miraba todo. Después en su mente recordó una frase que le había dicho. “Quiero ser mejor persona. Tú me enseñaste a serlo, quiero ser como tú.”

Sí, Wade Wilson había sido una mierda de persona, pero a Peter eso no le importaba. Dejó la tableta a un lado y tomó su mochila. Como arte de magia y como adivino, sontó su móvil con un pequeño timbrecito que identificaba justo la melodía de Wade cuando le mandaba mensaje.

 

—“Hola Baby Boy, ¿En la noche donde siempre?”

—“Sí, no llegues tarde o me iré a patrullar sin ti” — Era raro que él le preguntara siquiera su permiso para verse en la noche, pero qué más daba era su amigo y desde hacía mucho no se divertía tanto con nadie más que como cuando salía con él.

 

Tal vez eso del aniversario ahora no sonaba tan ridículo. Tal vez, él también podría comprarle algo… o quizá, no necesitaba comprar algo… Tenía una foto que se habían tomado juntos, podría enmarcarla y regalársela, como muestra de amistad, claro.


End file.
